1000 Memories, Words and Confessions
by WhiteTearStains
Summary: Even though I can't remember my past...1000 memories could never compensate for the love I lost. Auri is a high ranking ninja, but she has more secrets than anyone could imagine, how does she hide all of it, especially from her best friend...Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

Pain. Confusion. Sadness. These were what ran through her mind as the Wave village inched closer to her. The emotions ran like a blazing fire under her skin, and she shivered as the power locked deep down began to take control and drive her forward. Chakra began to radiate from her body with great vibrations that followed each heartbeat. _What is happening?_ She thought as she found herself in a very quiet village. Forming hand seals, she began to search for the reason her body was quiver from an instant fury. There were two jounin from the look of it fighting, but in the distance there was an ice wall. She turned her eyes back to the jounin and saw the face a familiar silver haired jounin. _Kakashi…_

She opened her eyes and sprinted in the direction of the fight with a fury growing every step. As she closed in on the battle field she began to search furiously as if she was trying to find someone. When she couldn't find them her eyes turned to the ice mirrors. _Sasuke. _ The pain tore at her furiously as if she would be consumed by the fire.

"Sasuke!" She shouted as she ran at the ice mirrors, her fist preparing to shatter them. He fist collided with the ice and sent slivers of ice soaring across the battle field, but the sight inside sent her into a rage. Inside the remaining mirrors was Sasuke laying on the ground not moving. Auri turned her eyes to the other fight she could make out, and it happened to be Naruto and Haku fighting. Her eyes began to glisten with tears as she leaned down and brushed her hand across Sasuke's cold cheek. "Please don't leave me…" She whispered as she pulled him gently into her arms. Her tears fell gently onto his closed eyes as she tried to hold in everything that screamed to break free. Setting Sasuke back down on the ground she stood up and with her fist clenched walked over to Naruto and pushed him aside. Naruto flew back from the great force, realizing who had just stepped between him and Haku.

"Auri…?" He said to himself as he saw the tear filled eyes and felt the immense chakra pulsating from her body.

"You killed him! YOU KILLED HIM!" She screamed as she landed a hard punch into his face and sent him flying back.

"My reason for living has already been taken from me; I am no longer a use to Zabuza…" He closed his eyes and waited for the finally blow. She looked into the face of the boy in front of her and stopped inches from his face.

"I cannot kill you…you aren't the reason he is dead…your master is!" She pulled away and sprinted with all the rage and hate she bared inside towards Zabuza. She drew out her set of sai and formed hand seals to cover the sai in fire. As she grew closer the fire grew further up her arms and lashed out in every direction. She thrust her right hand forward and drove the sai into his only working arm. Kakashi stood in shock as the sweet girl he remembered was covered in fire and smelled of blood lust.

"Auri don't! This is not your fight!" He shouted as he tried to push her away, but the fire lashed out at Kakashi and burned him.

"It became my fight as soon as he allowed his dog to kill Sasuke!" She slashed Zabuza across the chest and watched as his blood poured from the wound.

"So you are Auri. What an amazing killer!" He cackled as she came at him again.

"I am not a killer!" She went in for the final blow but when she went to pull the sai out she found it in the wrong person. In front of her stood Haku with the sai right through his heart instead of Zabuza's. She jumped back with Haku and laid him down as she pulled the sai out of his heart.

"Auri…" Naruto spoke up as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Naruto I killed an innocent person…" She began to shake as she tried to stand up.

"Naruto! Where's Sasuke!" Sakura yelled through the dust. Naruto averted his eyes from Sakura and looked down at Haku. Sakura grabbed Tazuna by the hand and rushed over to where she could barely make out Sasuke. Auri made her way over to Sasuke before Sakura and began to remove the needles gently from his neck and body.

"Who are you?" Sakura question as she began to cry into his shirt.

"Just a friend." She answered as she began to lay a hand on Sakura but pulled it back instead.

"ZABUZA!" Gato called, his thugs standing behind him.

"Watch over him for me." Auri stood up and walked over to stand next to Naruto. She watched as Gato kicked the boy she had killed and clenched her fist tightly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU CREEP!" Naruto ran at the man but Auri watched as Kakashi grabbed him by the collar. Naruto did pull away and started to yell at Zabuza.

"HE REALLY CARED ABOUT YOU! HE WAS DEVOTED TO YOU! BUT YOU THINK THAT'S JUST NOTHING, THAT HE WAS NOTHING. YOU DON'T FEEL A THING! ARE YOU REALLY THAT HEARTLESS!" Auri walked behind Naruto and wrapped her arms around him. She watched as Zabuza turned to look at Naruto with tears in his eyes.

"Kid…don't…say another word…" He replied. Zabuza asked for a kunai knife and what would happen next would stay with Auri forever. She watched as Zabuza ran recklessly into the mob of thugs after Gato. As Gato's head flew off, Zabuza fell to the ground. Auri felt the emotions rising up again, and turned to look back at Sasuke who was moving. With a small smile on her face she walked slowly to Sasuke's side to hug him.

"Sasuke…" she whispered as she kneeled down next to him and laid her hand on his cheek.

"Auri?" He questioned. "Your hair, it's short." He gently took a lock of her hair and let it slip through his fingers. She couldn't help but laugh.

"You are thinking about my hair at a time like this?" She hugged him tightly.

"Hey!" Sakura yelled as she tried to pry Auri off of him. _Get off my Sasuke! _Inner Sakura thought.

"Sakura, leave her alone." Sasuke said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Sasuke be nice for once." She scolded as she helped him up.

"When did you get here? How did you know where I was?" He asked while leaning on her shoulder.

"I just felt your pain and found my way to the village. I promised I'd always be there Sasuke." She smiled at the black haired ninja.

"Auri!" Naruto called out.

"Naruto!" she answered as the blond hugged her around the waist.

"Ready to go home?" She asked the genin. All three of them nodded furiously as they joined Kakashi, who was standing next to Zabuza and Haku.

"Kakashi, let's go home."

"Yes let's."

The days began to slow down as soon as the five ninjas returned home and it seemed that it would never end. The day was as beautiful as ever as Auri sat outside on the balcony rail and watched the clouds pass by slowly.

"Aw, its so nice out."

"Until you fall off the rail." Came a deep voice from behind her.

"The beast has awakened!" She laughed as she stared at the mess of a ninja in front of her.

"Shut up Auri."

"And it's angry. Well then I guess I can eat your portion of the breakfast." She slid off the rail and walked into the small kitchen. There on the counter was a stack of freshly made pancakes.

"Don't even think about it!" He tackled her to the ground which sent the fork and plate of food flying into the air.

"Awww! The pancakes!" The pancakes covered in syrup fell right on top of the two people. Auri laughed from under a pancake as she heard Sasuke groan.

"Now I am covered in syrup." Auri lifted the pancake off her face and tried to roll out from under Sasuke.

"Oh no you don't!" He pinned her by the wrists to the ground. "You are going to pay for this." He smirked.

"There is some syrup on your cheek…" She leaned up and licked the small droplet off of his face.

"Oh hell no!" He jumped back, but ended up slipping on the pancakes.

"This is so hilarious!" She laughed as Sasuke lay on the ground defeated.

"Everyone is out to get me…" He turned over and buried his face in his arms.

"No they aren't. Now get up so I can clean up the kitchen." Auri grabbed a cloth off of the sink and began to wipe the floor clean. Sasuke looked up from his arms and watched as she hummed to herself. He grabbed another cloth off of the sink and began to help clean up the floor as well. After the floor was finished they both got cleaned up.

"Well, since I am free today I think I'll come train with you and your team."

"In what you're wearing?" Sasuke gave her look as she twirled around in her flowing dress.

"Yes. I can still pummel you all." She grinned as she made her way outside. Sasuke shook his head as he followed behind her.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out with joy and excitement.

"Hn." He answered as he leaned against the building and closed his eyes.

"You know you really are rude Sasuke." Auri poked him.

"And I care because?" He answered, smirking at her.

"Because I might just tell Sakura about this morning…"She let out a small evil laugh as Sasuke's eyes shot open.

"Don't even-"

"This morning? What?" Sakura asked raising her fist and glaring at Auri.

"Oh nothing."

"Good morning Sakura!" Naruto stopped suddenly in front of the three with his goofy grin plastered across his face. "Good morning Auri."

"Morning Naruto. I am going to train with you all today, if you don't mind." She smiled down at Naruto.

"Of course not. From what I have heard you're an awesome ninja." He put his hand on the back of his head.

"That is an exaggeration."

"Good morning everyone. Oh Auri, I see you have come to join us."

"Yes I have Kakashi."

"Well good, then it saves me a trip of looking for you. Well group let's get this mission over with."

Hours later after the mission…

"That was so much fun!" Auri tried not to drop Naruto as she danced around. "But you really shouldn't have over done it Naruto."

"You're a real nuisance." Sasuke said.

"THAT DOES IT! SASUKE-"

"If you start anymore I'll bury you!" Sakura grabbed a hold of Naruto and held a fist over him menacingly.

"Lately you team work has been non-existent." Kakashi gazed up at the sky and saw a bird fly over. "Auri I need to talk to you before I leave."

"What is it?" Auri asked, a serious look on her face.

"Hokage needs you to go on another mission. Its concerning a certain S-rank criminal, and he wants you to leave after the first part of the Chunin exam."

"But I just got back! Why! No! I never get to be home, and from what I can tell no one is doing a good enough job protecting the only reason I am even still here! Hell no! Tell him to shove it up his fucking ass, because I need to be here for him!" Her blue eyes began to be speckled with red as she pointed at Sasuke. She looked ready to take Kakashi's head off.

"It's your job as a ninja!" He answered back.

"Well screw the ninja code! I am not going!" The three genin stared with wide eyes at her, a fourteen year old ninja trying to take on someone bigger than her.

"You know one way or the other you'll have to go! You have no choice!" Kakashi stormed off. Auri watched the silver haired ninja disappear in a cloud of smoke and sighed. She slumped to the ground and placed her forehead on top of her knees. _Why me? I didn't ever want to see him again. This isn't fair to me at all! I said that I would forget him! I told them to never send me on a mission like this! Fuckers!_

"Auri, are you alright?" Naruto asked as he squatted down to her level. She peered over at him and let him see a small smile as laid her hand against his cheek.

"Yea I am fine." She looked around. "Where did Sasuke go?"

"He went home after he upset Sakura." Naruto answered. Auri sighed. _Sasuke…_

"Do you mind if I hang out with you all anyway."

"Sure." They both stood up and joined Sakura.

"Don't feel down Sakura." Auri assured her. She turned to get Naruto to say the same when she was met with Naruto watching a rock with eye holes. He flipped it over and under it was three small academy students.

"Leave it to the man I have acknowledged as being almost my equal! Your skills rival my own!"

"What do you all want?" Naruto asked.

"You said you would play ninja with us." The leader of the small group said.

"So…what is a ninja doing playing ninja?" Sakura asked, a still sulky look on her face.

"Hey big guy who is the babes?" Konohamaru asked as he pointed at Sakura and Auri.

"I can tell you and the pink haired one are you…' He made a funny little motion with his hand. "And can I have the other one?"

"I am sorry to inform you, but I am not a thing." Auri placed her hand roughly on top of his head. "Besides, it looks like Sakura is about to-" Auri moved out of the way as Sakura threw a punch and it collided with Naruto's face and then with Konohamaru's.

"Is she even female!" Konohamaru complained as he rubbed his beat on head. Sakura stopped and then turned and ran at the group. Auri ran next to them until Konohamaru ran into a big sand ninja.

"That hurt snot face!" The guy picked Konohamaru up by the collar of his shirt.

"Put him down!" Auri growled.

"I just want to play with him a little…while were waiting for the nuisance to get here. But I'll take the pretty red head."

"Put him down and back off…!" She glared directly into his eyes.

"Sonofa-" Naruto ran at the ninja but was thrown back.

"Is that the best Konoha can offer?" He snickered.

"Fine then, you want to feel the power of Konoha." Auri pulled out a sai and formed a few hand seals. She threw it in the ground at the guy's feet.

"You missed!" He snickered again.

"No I didn't. I hit my mark." Ice began to grow up the guy's leg until it reached his waist. "Now let him go and I won't turn you into a popsicle."

"No way!" A rock flew out of no where and got him in the wrist. Auri caught Konohamaru as he fell from the guys hand and pulled the sai out of the ground.

"Tell me…What are you guys doing in our village?" Sasuke called from the tree.

"Long time no see." Auri waved up at Sasuke.

While this was going on another meeting was being held at the headquarters of the hidden village.

"First thing that needs to be discussed is the newest mission for Auri." The Hokage explained to the Jounin standing in front of him "Kakashi."

"She said no."

"And why did she say no?"

"She said it's because she was promised to never have to see him again." Kakashi explained.

"That brat should know her place by now." Kurenai spoke up from behind Kakashi.

"You forget she is normal ninja. She came here without a past and now she has become more powerful than any of could have imagined." Hokage placed his hands together. "Kakashi tell her she will either complete the mission or we'll tell Sasuke about her missions."


	2. Chapter 2

"Auri, is everyone alright?" Sasuke asked with an annoyed tone.

"Yes we are."

"Auri?" The blond sand ninja spoke up. "THE Auri? You finally got free!" She had a look of pure happiness on her face.

"Do I know you?" Auri asked, giving the blond ninja a funny look.

"You don't remember me?" She walked up to Auri and looked her deeply in the eyes. "You are telling me you don't remember training together?" Auri looked into the blue-gray eyes and tried to see if there was something there she remembered.

"I'm sorry to say that I don't remember you."

"Well then I'll introduce myself. I'm Temari." She stuck her hand out to Auri.

"I'm Auri as you know, but lucky for you all I am already a jounin." She gave Temari a big grin.

_Same Auri. _Temari thought as she returned the smile.

"Why are you making nice with them?" Growled the guy with the paint on his face.

"Oh shut up Kankuro." She spat back at the guy.

"You're a disgrace to our entire village." A red headed boy said in a monotone voice from the tree Sasuke was in. "Sorry about my friends." He looked down at Auri and as their eyes met she fell to the ground holding her head between her hands. "No…" She whispered.

_Another person that is going suffer my fate…_

_No, leave Gaara alone! He doesn't deserve this!_

_Leave us little girl!_

_Little girl!_

_Awwww! Noooo! _

_No!_

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she began to shake and sweat badly. Sasuke went to help her but he found himself beat by the red head ninja.

"Auri, are you remembering?" The red head asked.

"Gaara…"She looked up at the red head with a tired look in her eyes as she fainted into his arms.

"I'll take her from here." Sasuke commanded from Gaara's side.

"Uchiha isn't it?" Gaara said in a menacing tone.

"Yes, and we live in the same house so give her to me." Sasuke growled.

"What!" Sakura yelled. _SHE LIVES IN THE SAME HOUSE AS SASUKE! _Inner Sakura yelled.

"Why should I give her to you?" Gaara growled. He looked down at the small girl in his arms. "She has been through a lot."

"I know." Gaara gave him one more menacing look before laying Auri into Sasuke's open arms.

"You had better take care of her." And with that the sand ninjas disappeared down the road.

"Sasuke, when were you going to tell me about her living with you?" Sakura asked, a sad look in her eyes.

"Why do I need to tell you my business?" He brushed her off and walked back to his house.

_Sasuke…why…_

"Sakura?" Naruto asked as he laid a hand gently onto her shoulder. Sakura pulled away and walked slowly home.

"Auri, who are you really?"

"You know you gave us all a heart attack when you started to scream." Sasuke began to fill her in on what had happen. He removed the dried cloth from her forehead and laid a new, cold one in its place.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what it was but I heard voices inside my head and felt emotions I didn't recognize run through my veins." She averted her gaze from Sasuke to the slightly open window.

"Well…Gaara caught you…" Sasuke winced at the name.

"Oh." She said, her mind somewhere else.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Kakashi left you a note." He handed her a slip of paper and left the room. She opened the paper and read the paper.

_Dear Auri,_

_I am sorry to inform you that the Hokage did not take your answer very lightly and would like to remind you that he has kept you here in the village even though you are not from here. He would also like to inform you that he has kept all matters of your missions a secret from anyone who has asked, as well as your identity. In my own regrets I am sorry that you have been forced to face someone I recall had an impact on more than just you in the house._

_Sincerely,_

_Hakate Kakashi _

The note fell from her hand and landed next to her face. She gave a sigh of sadness as she tried to sit up. The pain in her head hurt so bad that she began to grow dizzy as the sunlight leaked into the room.

"What did Kakashi want?" Sasuke asked as he came back into the room with a glass of water and some medicine.

"Sasuke I…he…I'm going on another mission very soon." She turned away as soon as she saw the shocked look on his face.

"But you just got back, after being away for two months." He tried to not look like he was mad at her.

"I know. I told them the same thing. I'll be here until after the first part of the Chunin exam."

"Wait! The exams are coming up?"

"Yea they are. I can stay for only that short amount of time." She ran her hand through her hair and tried to swallow her pain.

"How long will that be?" He asked, noticing that she was growing dizzy. Sasuke handed her the water and pills.

"Two days if I am correct on the calculations." She swallowed the pills and chugged the glass of water down. "So what are we wasting these precious two days inside?" She flung the sheets off and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Were going shopping, because they promised I'd be back before the spring festival."

"And?"

"Kimonos!" She sprinted off to the first shop and browsed through the silk fabrics. Pulling out purples, greens, blues and reds and holding them up to herself.

"I like the dark purple one." Sasuke sounded bored.

"Oh come on. Here try this dark blue one." She threw the cloth over the other people and into his lap.

"No, no, no. You are looking at it all wrong. Black may not be spring worthy but I have perfect kimono already made. I think it would fit you." The lad y of the shop grabbed Auri by the hand and dragged her to the back room of the store. Sasuke laid against the wall and waited patiently until a certain blond came in.

"SASUKE!" She shouted as she jumped onto his back.

"Get off of me Ino." He tried to pry the girl's hand from around his neck.

"Ino, you pig! Get off of Sasuke!" Another female voice yelled over Ino. _Great not her too…_Sasuke thought to himself as he saw a certain pink haired girl come in the shop.

"What is it to you billboard brow?"

"Get off of my Sasuke!"

"He's mine!"

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is!"

Someone cleared their throat and all three of the gennin turned to look at the person. The person that met eyes with was not a normal person, especially in the black kimono they were wearing.

"Do you like it?" Auri asked as she spun around to show off the intricate designs on the silk.

"Wow." Both of the girls said at the same time.

"Auri…" Was all Sasuke could get out.

"Isn't it perfect!" The shop keeper asked with pride and joy in her eyes.

"It really is, I think I want this one." Auri said as she spun around one more time before going back with the woman to take it off. There was absolute silence as the three genin tried to recover from they just saw.

"Was that Auri?" Sakura asked

"Yea…" Sasuke couldn't stop staring at the spot where Auri had just been standing.

"So what are you doing in here?" Ino finally asked as she slid off of Sasuke.

"None of your business." Sasuke shook himself and put his serious face back on.

"Sasuke did you find one?" Auri asked as she came out carrying a large bundle.

"And who is she?" Ino asked pointing at Auri.

"Hi. I'm Auri." She stuck her hand out to Ino.

"Uh huh. And you're here with Sasuke because…?" She gave Auri a look.

"Because were shopping for spring kimonos." She gave Ino a smile and turned back to Sasuke. "Did you find one?"

"Yea I did." He held up a dark green fabric.

"Perfect, let's get it set to be made and get some lunch." She handed the fabric to the woman and dragged Sasuke out of the store as fast as possible.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"I just saved you from your fan girls."

"Yea. Thanks."

"No problem." She started to look around to figure where they had ended up and got a big smile on her face. "I know where we are going to go next."

"Where?"

"A secret place I know of." She walked into the forest.

"Auri?" Sasuke called out.

"Over here. Come on." She pulled him to the waterfalls. "Isn't it beautiful?" She pulled off her Chinese style shirt and revealed the top half of a bathing suit. "Did I scare you there for a second?"

"No…." Sasuke turned away, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Come on, I have a new technique I developed while I was gone." She pulled her shoes and pants off and walked out into the middle of the pond. She stood like a ballerina dancer in the middle and brought her hands above her head and formed a few hand seals before letting the palms face the water. Small droplets began to form around her. She waved one arm in one direction and the other in the other to cause the droplets to move like a dance. "See isn't it cool?" She began to dance across the waters until she heard familiar voices. "Right on time." She walked off of the water and onto the ground to welcome the guest.

"Who else did you invite Auri?" Sasuke asked from the other side of the pond.

"Just a few friends. Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Ten Ten, and Neji." She gave a great cry of joy as she saw the guest come through the trees with food and their stuff. "Hello everyone!"

"Hello Auri!" Naruto waved to her as he threw his stuff down on the side and flung his clothes off to get in.

"Hello Auri sempai." Hinata said in a small voice.

"Hinata, no need for formalities. Today I am Auri." Auri hugged Hinata.

"You must be Auri." Shikamaru said with a smirk on his face.

"Yep, I would happen to be the one that invited you all to this crazy party!" She danced around the people and hugged all new comers.

"How do you live with it?" Shikamaru teased Sasuke. Sasuke turned away with a blush on his cheeks and watched as everyone got into the water.

"I have heard many things about your fighting skills." Neji said from behind Auri.

"I guess Gai is not good at keeping secrets. But yes I am a skilled ninja." She disappeared beneath the water and appeared at the top of the waterfall.

"Auri get down from there!" Sasuke yelled up at her.

"Not until you get in the water."

"No way!"

"Fine then." She formed a few hand seals and made the water falls fly at Sasuke and soak him. "One for Auri, zero for Sasuke."

"For now." He called from the ground. He disappeared and reappeared behind her. "You are going to pay!" He picked her up and threw her into the water below with a loud splash.

"Hey!" She shouted back up at him.

"I'll swim with you." Neji offered as he gave her his hand.

"No thanks, besides Ten Ten looks lonely." Auri swam behind Hinata and jumped onto her back. "Hinata go talk to Naruto. Come on, you can do it." She pushed the girl forward.

"Naruto kun," She said softly, "Would you like to swim with me?"

"Sure Hinata!" He picked her up and spun her around in the water. Hinata turned three shades of red as she couldn't stop looking at Naruto. Auri smiled at her handy work as she swam back over to the shore and grabbed her towel and dried off.

"Getting out so soon?" Sasuke asked from behind her.

"Yea. I'm still dizzy from earlier." She sat down on the ground but felt herself leaning up against something.

"Are you fine now?" Sasuke asked from behind her.

"Yea, thanks." She yawned and closed her eyes.

"It's getting dark out." Sasuke broke the silence between them.

"Yea it is. Ok everyone, I want to thank you for coming but its getting late and you all have a big day tomorrow." She helped the other genin gather their stuff up and find the way out of the forest. When she returned to the forest she found Sasuke laying on his back looking up at the night sky above him.

"Where are they sending you to?" He asked, turning his head to look at her.

"I'm not to sure…but I promise as always that I'll come back." Auri laid down next to him and looked up at the stars.

"Some day, I'll be as strong as you and finally avenge my family…" He spoke up. Auri turned and stared into his serious face.

"Revenge isn't everything Sasuke." She tried to place her hand on his cheek but he batted it away.

"You'll never understand what it means to lose your family and then to be tortured by your role model." He sat up and stared off into the distance with a cold look in his eyes.

"I do know."

"How? You weren't there when it happened, you weren't there when he committed the genocide of my clan!" He shouted at her. Auri reeled back and rolled away from him. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to block out what he was saying to her. "You don't know what it means to lose everything!" Auri snapped. She stood up and looked down at Sasuke.

"I know what it feels like to lose someone you love! To lose the life I had grown to love! I know what it feels like to never know who I was! I know what it feels like when even 1000 memories can't live up to the love that was lost!" She shouted back. She turned her back on him and ran out of the forest and fast as she could to the house. Once inside she slammed the door shut and slid down the door, gulping down the lump that was forming in her throat.

"What is to become of me…?" She whispered to herself as she crawled under the futon covers and laid down to sleep.

The sun came in through the window like an unwelcomed guest. Auri could hear a soft knock coming from her door.

"Auri…" His voice came through the wood.

"Go away…" She answered back hoarsely.

"I…I…have to go…" She heard his footsteps fade away, but it didn't matter as she laid there in heartache. _I am going to leave for my mission early…_ She thought as she made her way to the closet slowly. She pulled out a black Chinese shirt, black pants and a pair of the black sandal shoes the ninjas wear. While pulling her clothes on she looked into the mirror and saw the bags under her eyes. Looking away from the reflection, she began to strap her sais to her waist. _Here I go again…_ Auri walked out of the room and out of the house without a second look.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" Naruto called out as he came to meet his team. "Auri asked me to give this to you." He handed him a small piece of paper.

"Hn." He said as he took the paper from the blond and read the small handwriting.

_To Sasuke_

_I have left early for my mission. I left some food that is easy to prepare for you back at the house. Take care of your self. _

_Sincerely,_

_Auri_

His gazed drifted down to the bottom of the paper where there was more writing. It was a poem.

_Onyx eyes of distrust_

_Pale cheek covered in invisible tears_

_Believe in my blue crystals_

_Destroyed by the memories rushed in_

_Hat the past that haunts the hollow mind_

_Will never turn away_

_For you I stay forever…_

Sasuke folded the piece of paper up and stuck into his chest pocket for safe keeping. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the other two genin bickering.

"She also left some food for us today." Naruto held a colorful box in front of Sasuke. It smelled of Auri's perfect cooking. "It's really good too."

"It's always been good." He took the box from Naruto and let a small smile cross his face. _Thank you Auri…_ He thought as he saw Kakashi approach.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have selected you three to be in the Chunin exams." Kakashi handed them each a slip of paper. "It is for you to decide whether to go or not."

The next day, as the sun came up the three genin met outside by the main building. Sakura and Naruto were bickering again, but Sasuke was somewhere else. His vacant look told everything that was going through his head.

"Come on Sasuke were going to take the exam!" Naruto shouted, making Sasuke wake up from his thoughts.

There were so many ninjas from all the different countries under one roof. All of the other rookies were there as well, trying to get in but two boys were standing in the way.

"Drop the force field illusion because I have business on the third floor." Sasuke stated. The two boys smirked and congratulated him on figuring it out. The one with spiky hair attacked Sasuke but Rock Lee got between them and stopped the fight.

"Come on you brats, stop the playing around." A girl in the back with blond hair and blue eyes spoke up. "I am here for an exam." She shoved past the others but not before looking directly at Sasuke.

Once the three genin made their way into the first room, they were overwhelmed with all the ninjas from all the different countries had turned up for the exam. They saw all of the other rookie genin there as well, but a certain group could not leave Sasuke alone. It was the group with the blond girl in it; she had a look in her eyes that reminded him of someone.

"Wow, everyone is here!" Naruto said.

"I know, there are so many people." Sakura looked around nervously.

"You three gangs of would-be hotshots are all genin, right? Kids barely out of the local ninja academy? All wet-behind-the-ears and runny-nosed! This isn't a school field trip, you know." A silver haired boy asked with a look on his face.

"Who the heck do you think you are?" Ino asked, annoyed.

"Name's Kabuto. So what? You kids need to open your eyes." He looked over in the direction of the rain ninjas.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Watch out for the group behind you. They're Amagakure and they have short fuses."

"Oh."

"The least I can do is give you sweet little babies some vital intelligence on what you're in for…with these shinobi cards." He whipped out a deck of cards with special symbols on them. He explained how they worked with his chakra and placed the cards down on the ground.

"Information on the ninjas from the mist." Sasuke said as he looked back over at the girl with blond hair. Kabuto nodded and placed three cards down on the ground.

"All I can do is give you their name and age. The first is the blond-" He was cut off by a shadow that swept over him.

"My name would be Akari and I am 13. My skills deal with controlling light in battle." She smirked at Sasuke.

"And the rest of your team?" He asked, glaring right back at her.

"Oh yes. The other girl, her name is Kori and she is 14 and controls ice like skills. The boy next to her is Yami; he deals with shadows and is the same age as Kori." She moved from behind Kabuto to next to Sasuke like light. "Now I deserve to know who you are sweet boy, because Auri has a certain liking for you."

_I learned a long time ago that sometimes you have to do the worst to get the mission completed._ The large building was neither haunting nor frightening to Auri as she made her way to the entrance. Auri was at least a couple of inches taller, more filled out and about three years older than she really was.

She saw the guards standing outside the building and couldn't help but smirk as she sashayed over to them.

"Oh boys, I am here to join the Akatsui, could you please let me in." She flipped her hair and gazed at them. Entranced with her they opened the doors and let her walk right into the middle of a meeting.

"And who let her in?" Growled the leader of the Akatsui.

"I let myself in. Besides I prefer to make an entrance when it comes to being a part of the biggest criminal group." She smirked as she glared directly at the people that sat and stood around the main table. "I probably have to prove myself, but it will be easy."

"You think that you can just walk in here and join the Akatsui! What are your strengths any way? Do you even have any?" Auri turned to the man speaking to her and smirked as she disappeared and reappeared with her sai up to his throat.

"I deserve to be here more than you." She said as she pushed the blade closer to his throat. The leader began to clap as he made his way down towards her.

"And you come from what village?" He asked curiously as he noticed there were no tattoos and no head protector either.

"Where I come from, ninjas aren't questioned about anything but their skills." She answered. The leader laughed.

"I like how you think. Itachi!" He called out. In a flash a black and red form appeared at his side. "Take her out for a test run. Make sure she is ready to join the group." Itachi nodded.

"Follow me." He pushed passed Auri and out into the forest. Auri followed him slowly as she took a deep breath.

They made their way out of the forest and to a small village that rested on the out skirts of the forest. It was a pleasant little place with barely any ninja there, and probably no idea who was approaching. Auri tried to figure out exactly what where she was, and from the look of it, it seemed to be wave country.

"To prove you are as powerful as you claim, you are to destroy this village." He pointed at the happy little village and looked directly at her with cold eyes. "I don't know you do I?"

"If you had met me before, you would have been dead by now." She said as she made her way to the village, with Itachi close behind her.

"And don't take your time about it." He said again in his monotone voice.

"You can shut the fuck up now." She spat back. She pulled the sai out of her sash and formed hand seals. The sai began to be covered in a red light, not fire but a light. She took a deep breath and sprinted down at the village at top speed. _Breathe Auri, just breathe. You can do this…_A tear slipped out of her eye as she stopped at the front of the village and held her sai out in front of her.

"Forgive me…" She whispered as she threw the sai into the middle of the village and watched as the red light turned into a giant explosion. The buildings were black ashes on the ground and the people were crying out in pain. Auri pulled the sai out of the ground and slid them back into her sash. Auri tried to not look into the eyes of the people that lay along the ground, burned and crying. A child wandered from the forest, the only survivor of the terrible massacre of the village. The child held tightly to the doll in their hands and walked slowly, with a look of innocence in her eyes through the village. Auri turned away from the picture that was engraved in the deepest parts of her mind as Itachi appeared next to her. As she walked past him, she could do nothing more than glare directly at his passing form. _Burn in hell. _She thought to herself as she disappeared into the forest, trying to block the cry of pain that was coming from the tortured child.

"Satisfied?" She asked as she crossed her arms and faced Itachi with a stone face.

"What technique was that?" He asked as he reached out to touch one of the sai.

"Back off. It's an original. I cause my chakra to build up in the metal and when it collides with the earth it explodes." She slapped his hand away from her.

"Impressive." He turned around and walked back up the hill. _Impressive, what the hell! I just killed people! What the hell have I gotten myself into this time…_

"Uchiha Sasuke." He answered. Brushing her hand off of his shoulder he turned to glare at her.

"Now, now don't act like that. So you happen to be a part of the adoptive family she had come to love until-"

"Stop before I have to make you stop." Sasuke had a look of pure hate in his eyes.

"Still a touchy subject, well for your sake you better not get too close to her." She got close to his ear and whispered the rest in. "She has something inside of her that is yearning to break free." She pulled away and went back to her group.

"What did she say Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she eyed the girl evilly.

"Nothing important." He said before the proctors appeared.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. My name is Morino Ibiki. I'm the proctor chief examiner for the first part of the exam. From this point forward, there will be no more fighting without the express permission of the examining officer…" The proctor continued on with what would happen during the test and that everyone would be assigned seats. Sasuke sat down in his seat but his mind was else where as he couldn't shake a weird feeling he had. _Auri, what is going on right now? Where are you?_ As the paper landed in front of him he quickly wrote picked a person and began to copy the answers down.

Auri found herself resting in a river, taking the cloth she had and scrubbing her skin until it turned red and began to bleed. A tear rose to the corner of her eye and fell onto the top of her shaking hand. The cool water of the river ran over her body slowly, relaxing her tense muscles. She pushed herself under and opened her eyes to look up at the sky, turning red from the setting sun. When she ran out of air she slowly lifted herself out of the water and shook her hair out.

"Don't think that certain Akatsui members wouldn't try to rape you." A deep voice said from her right. Auri jumped out of the river and grabbed her clothes.

"And you must be one of them." She growled back as she pulled her clothes on.

"No." Itachi walked across the river and stood directly in front of her, his eyes trying to penetrate hers. "You have this look in your eyes of someone I left four years ago…" His eyes continued to probe hers for the answers he was looking for but Auri only answered him with one of her own cold looks.

"You've got the wrong person. So if you don't mind I'm going back to the camp." She turned to walk away but she was stopped by a firm grip on her wrist. She turned to pull away but was met by a soft kiss on her lips. Shocked, she forgot to fight back as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Her mind woke her up with the thoughts of her life back at Konoha, of Sasuke who she had left for the mission. _Why? Why are you letting him do this? Get a hold of yourself, fight back! FIGHT BACK! _She screamed at herself. With all of her strength she pushed Itachi off of her. She took the back of her hand and whipped her lips off.

"Stay away from me…"

Night descended like a blood soaked shadow over the quiet forest. Auri lay awake on a tree branch high above the small Akatsui camp. Her purple eyes wandered as far as the tree lines would allow until there was nothing more than dark green shadows. She could hear the talk of taking out another village and of finding another demon. She ignored it until one spoke up about a fox demon and a boy from Konoha. Auri flipped herself out of the tree and right into the middle of the small circle.

"Watch it damn woman!" One of the men shouted at her.

"You watch it." She yelled back. "Who is it that brought up the fox demon?" She glared around the circle. "No one?" She reached for a sai.

"I did." Itachi said from the shadows.

"What are you planning on doing with the fox demon?" She asked, her tone filled with malice.

"Were going to bring him to the Akatsui." He answered before going back to the shadows. Auri sighed to herself as she made her way back up in the tree. _Naruto…please be safe. _She thought to herself as she closed her eyes and let sleep take over her.

Sasuke looked out from his hiding spot as soon as the wind died down to look for his teammates. He whirled around to see Sakura standing behind him.

"Stay back! Don't come near! What's the password? The Ninki." He demanded as he pulled out a kunai in case she really wasn't Sakura.

"Oh right! "We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide. Quiet shinobi don't need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait until the enemy lowers the gate." Sakura answered.

"Good." Sasuke said as he looked around for Naruto.

"Yow…are you guys all right?" Naruto's voice called out as he appeared from behind a tree.

"Not so fast Naruto! The password?" Sasuke commanded.

"Oh right, the Ninki." He said. Naruto, to everyone's shock said the entire password. Sasuke was smirking while Sakura gave a sigh of relief. Sasuke threw a kunai at Naruto who dodged it easily.

"Hey!" He shouted.

_What! _Sakura thought. "What are you doing, Sasuke? Naruto got the password right!" She demanded from Sasuke who was glaring at Naruto the entire time.

"And this time he is good enough to deflect my attack!" Sasuke prepared for a fight as he turned away from Sakura.

"Wait just a second here!" She shouted back.

Naruto laughed. "Well done!" A giant wind surrounded him as the ninja changed into his original form. "What gave me away?" The grass ninja asked.

"I knew you were underground, eavesdropping on everything we said. That's why I chose that kind of password…the kind the real Naruto would never manage to memorize. Gotcha imposter!" Sasuke smirked as he waited for the Grass ninja to make a move.

"I see…watch and wait, eh? This is going to be more fun that I thought!"

"That was another phony Naruto!" Sakura concluded as she watched the creepy ninja take out his scroll.

"I suppose you'll want this but," He swallowed the scroll. "We'll see who will be stealing scrolls from whom? We'll fight to the death!" The grass ninja created an illusion that sent the two genin into a bloody vision. Sasuke watched as his teammates were mutilated, stabbed and killed in front of him.

"I see there is someone else…" The grass ninja spoke in an eerie voice. An image of Auri smiling flashed across Sasuke's mind as he saw her there in front of him. She stood in front of him with kunai knives stuck in her arms and legs. She turned to look at him with tired violet eyes and began to collapse. Sasuke went to catch her but as he stuck his arms out to grab her, a kunai knife hit him right in the forehead. Sasuke fell over and started to puke as he tried to pull himself out of the illusion. _It's not death…just an incredible simulation! I…looked into his eyes…and he made me feel it, believe it…Wh-who is he…! _Sasuke thought to himself. He turned to look at Sakura but she was shaking all over. "Sakura…" His voice sounded strained and in pain as he looked back at the grass ninja. _If we don't retreat were finished! The only other option is death!_

"Heh…I imagine you're paralyzed by now…" The grass ninja continued his onslaught of illusions. _Not quite...I can move…just enough! _ Sasuke said to himself as he pulled out a kunai and with everything he had turned on the sharigan and ran to save Sakura. Once they were behind the trees Sasuke stabbed himself in the leg with the kunai to pull himself out of the fear and illusions.

"SPEAK TO ME, SAS-"Sakura felt Sasuke's hand instantly cover her mouth as he turned to see if the grass ninja was coming. _We've got to move fast, or he'll find us again! _Sakura started to yell into Sasuke's hand about something until she was able to rip his hand off of her face. "Sasuke! Snnnaaake!" She yelled. Sasuke and Sakura jumped out of the way of the snake but the snake was only after Sasuke.

"Get lost!" Sasuke shouted at the snake as he sent stars and knives right into the reptiles head. The snake hit the tree and landed on one of the branches dead , but what came out of the snake made the two ninjas quake in fear. The grass ninja rose from the insides of the snake with a blood thirsty look in its eyes.

"For shame, letting your guard down! Stay on your toes, like a good prey should! It makes the chase so much more rewarding for the predator!" The grass ninja slithered up the tree trunk but got his path cut off by an onslaught of stars.

"Sorry Sasuke…I can't remember that stupid password!" Naruto stood triumphantly up in a tree.

"You'd love to be the hero saving the day but right now would be a good time to run for your lie! This guy is way out of our league!" Sasuke shouted up at Naruto.

"Heh heh…my compliments on defeating the giant snake Naruto." The grass ninja said.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size…? Or something like that…" While Naruto was having a shouting contest with the grass ninja, Sasuke was contemplating how to save the team from the ninja. He turned his sharigan off and pulled out the scroll.

"If it's our scroll you want, come and get it! Just take it and go!" Sasuke held the scroll out for the ninja.

"Sasuke! What the heck do you think you are doing! Is this some clever plan, giving everything to the enemy!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke, his face distorted between anger and annoyance.

"Well done you're obviously natural born prey, knowing when your only hope is by tempting the predator with a tastier prey." The grass ninja laughed at the weak choice.

"Come and get it!" Sasuke yelled as he threw the scroll to the grass ninja. Naruto stood in shock before darting from the branch he was standing on to snatching the scroll right out the air and landing next to Sasuke. "STAY OUT OF THIS! YOU'LL RUIN EVERYTHING!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto as he went to take the scroll from his teammate. Naruto glanced up at Sasuke before he pulled back his fist and hit Sasuke hard in the face and sent him flying. "What do you think you are doing!" Sasuke asked annoyed by now with Naruto as he shook himself.

"Naruto…what are you…?" Sakura said to herself as she watched the boys.

"I forgot the stupid password…so I can't prove it…but this so-called Sasuke is obviously a fake!" Naruto growled down at Sasuke.

"What!" Sakura said to herself.

"Naruto…you idiot! I'm me…!" Sasuke answered, breathing hard.

"That's bull!" Naruto said under his breath. "You're the idiot, idiot! You're a coward which Sasuke isn't! And besides who is to say that he'll spare us even after we've given the scroll up!"

"And you're right, why bargain when I can kill you and take the scroll!" The grass ninja slid his sleeve up and revealed a tattoo on his arm, bit his thumb and drew a line of blood over the tattoo. Naruto turned with a dark glare on his face towards the grass ninja.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted as he sprinted at the grass ninja recklessly.

"Don't do it Naruto!" Sasuke shouted from behind him.

"Art of the familiar spirit!" The grass ninja shouted. A giant snake appeared under the grass ninja and lashed out at the attacking Naruto. Naruto crashed through tree trunks until he hit one really hard and stopped to spit up mouthfuls of blood.

"Naruto!" His two teammates called out.

Naruto began to fall away from the tree, but as the grass ninja gave the order for the snake to eat him he pulled himself together and slammed his fist into the snake's nose. When he glanced up at the grass ninja Naruto's face was already changing from the charka of the fox demon. The grass ninja stared at Naruto with a shocked look on his face. The grass ninja blew a mass amount of air at Naruto and sent him flying again in to a tree. Sasuke could not believe his eyes, was the power that Naruto was exerting really coming from him? When did Naruto become so strong?

While he was thing the grass ninja was planning on attacking him the same way with the snake. Sasuke didn't have time to react to the attack. The attack did not hit Sasuke because Naruto, bleeding and breathing heavily had stopped the snake dead in its tracks.

"Hey are you okay…? You big chicken! What would Auri think of you if she saw you right now! " He mocked Sasuke. _Naruto…_ Sasuke thought as he remembered what he had said to Naruto once. As he was thinking the snake wrapped it's tongue around Naruto and lifted him up to eye level with the grass ninja. "Hey get off of me!" Naruto shouted at the ninja.

"Heh heh the brat nine tails is still alive and kicking!" The grass ninja got right in Naruto's face with a smirk. The grass ninja began to form hand seals that matched the tattoo that he revealed on Naruto's stomach. As the seals were completed the grass ninja launched his hand at his stomach and made Naruto yell out.

"Sasuke! Naruto needs you!" Sakura yelled from the ground. The grass ninja threw Naruto behind him with his long tongue and laughed as he held the Heaven scroll in his hand.

"You are unworthy of Miss Auri…" Came a soft voice from where Naruto was thrown. The girl named Kori from the Village of the Mist held Naruto in her arms. She laid the boy down on the ground next to Sakura and walked over to Sasuke. "You are unworthy of her. You are nothing but a coward…" She glared with her piercing red eyes into Sasuke's onyx ones. "This will be the only time I may save you. Miss Auri is precious to me and if you are what makes her happy than I will save you from death." The girl turned to face the grass ninja. "And I can see through your disguise." She transmitted to the ninja's mind.

"What are you?" He questioned as he watch the girl take a fighting stance.

"You're worst nightmare snake!" She formed hand seals quickly, making ice spears come out of the ground at a furious rate. The ice spears pierced the snake's skin in many different places. The grass ninja began to break the ice with punches to save the animal he was standing on.

"A gifted ninja indeed." He said as he healed the snake and looked down at the small girl. "You'd make a good subordinate." He launched the snake at her but she was prepared with a shield make from charka and ice. The snake glanced off of the shield and landed in the dirt.

"You are weaker than the youngest member of my real village. I suggest you don't harm the boy because Auri will hunt you down and her power exceeds mine by a thousand." She pulled out a few stars and covered them in a steel covered ice. "Try dodging these, they will seek out the heat of your body!" She threw them and smirked as they sunk into the grass ninja's left arm.

Sasuke watched in ah of the mist ninja's skill he felt the hatred of four years ago pulsate through his body. He could hear the words his brother had said to him as he tortured him mentally. _You are pathetic, settle for hating me you coward until you can defeat me! Cling to life with no honor…_Sasuke pulled out kunai knives and a giant star to attack with. He threw the kunai in his one hand directly at the grass ninja with a fire that had not been there before.

"I will let you finish this fight." She nodded to Sasuke. Kori walked over to Sakura who was tending to Naruto. "He is going to be in pain for awhile. Give this to him when he wakes up." She laid a small pouch in Sakura's hand. "We'll make sure you three make it out of here alive, but for now I must leave you." She bowed her head to Sakura before she took off into the forest. Sakura turned her attention back to Sasuke who had the grass ninja trapped with strings he had attached to weapons and thrown around him.

"He did it!" She shouted as she realized what jutsu he was preparing to use. A fire erupted from Sasuke's mouth and traveled down the string to the face of the grass ninja. When the fire cleared the grass ninja's face was melting and peeling off.

"For one so young to have such a mastery over the sharigan eye, I believe I want you after all." The grass ninja looked up, another face behind the one that was melted. "You really are his brother," Sasuke and Sakura stopped short as they felt their bodies become paralyzed.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"I am Orochimaru and if you ever want a rematch you will make it through this exam alive." Orochimaru turned for a second before he lengthened his neck and sank his fangs into Sasuke's neck. "I look forward to seeing you again Sasuke, in the quest for power. I hope to see your friend as well." He snickered as he sunk into the ground.

At that moment Auri was shocked awake by the pain that Sasuke was feeling from the curse. She curled up tightly and tried to figure out what it was that caused the pain. It felt like someone had set her blood on fire and was letting it burn slowly. She pulled herself up slowly as to not show weakness and dragged herself to the river. Throwing herself in she prayed that Sasuke was okay, if not there would be hell to pay. As she lay on the bottom of the river she tried to reach Sasuke but something was blocking her vision, something evil.

She felt a hand reach into the water and grab her by the arm and lift her up onto the shore. Paralyzed and in pain she didn't even try to see who had pulled her out of the cool haven. A hand brushed the wet strands of hair out of her face and sent shivers run down her spine.

"It's not normal for ninjas to all of a sudden throw themselves into a river." A familiar voice said from above her. "You are connected to someone, you feel what they feel don't you?" Itachi pushed. She could only nod in response as the fire kept tearing at her insides. "Emotional connections are for weaklings, you need to break that tie before it cost you your life…" He said before picking her up and carrying her back to the camp. Auri did the only thing she could think of and laid her head against his chest.


End file.
